Fight for spike
by ace team
Summary: A fight for spike's heart and love, guns, gambling, angst, love and who knows what awaits the winner of Spike. A fayexSpike, or juliaxspike. You vote on replies to figure out who gets Spike. I DECLARE LET THE PPL DECIDE ^.^
1. All I think about is you

Note from the Author: HEY THIS IS LYNN'S WRITING (part of the trio that uses Ace team as a name). Please review…. I'm only 12. TA DA! But I swear I don't write like most 12 yr. olds so read! Stories written by me tend to be more romance and action based. Please review, And if you hate this story. Please say so.  
  
~Lynn~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the bebop characters, I don't have them copyrighted. I'm also in dept like the bebop members so I don't have the cash to do so. Also I don't feel like doing a jet to get quick cash. Gambling away everything intill I'm left with out my clothes isn't my idea of fun. So please don't sue ^_~  
  
All I think about is you.  
  
It was a cold night. The Misty air seemed to set an eerie glare. Especially for Faye Valentine, who was caught in the rain with out a ride. "Faye?" said a voice that echoed down the sidewalk. Faye turned her head to see Spike standing in front of her. "Spike, may I ask. What you are doing here." She said slightly confused. It was Mars the two were on. A place that brought back memories for Spike, Some of them weren't that pleasant. "I was looking." Spike started, then he stopped. Faye understood. It was mutual understanding that bonded the two. "Your still looking for Julia." Said Faye leaning on the side of a grimy building. Spike didn't reply. The rain just poured down. Trickling down his face. "I see you didn't find her." Said Faye peering more closely at Spike. "No I didn't," he said. With that he turned away and walked silently to the Swordfish. Faye traced the outline of her hotpants in disgust. She wanted him and she didn't know if he felt the same way about her. If only she could admit it to him, seduce him or something. However she realized that with Julia in the way. Her relationship with Spike wasn't going to be the way she wanted.  
  
"FAYE-FAYE!" said Ed screaming in Faye's ear. "Huh?" Faye replied waking up from a pleasant dream involving making out with Spike. "ED YOU RUINED MY DREAM!" Faye said chucking a pillow at Ed's face. "Ed is confused, what fantasies are you hiding from Ed?" Ed said putting her head real close to Faye's. "NOTHING ED," said Faye finding herself yelling. Ed looked at Faye apparently shocked, even Faye seemed to confuse herself. "Kid, want to go gambling with me?" said Faye smiling at Ed. "ED WANTS TO SPEND HER DAY ACTING AND THINKING LIKE FAYE-FAYE! Gambling is a Faye hobby!" said Ed standing up and stretching her long arms into Faye's face. Faye pushed Ed's arm away and sighed. Ed was insane, but she kept Faye's mind off Spike. Which was pretty hard to do. 


	2. What was waiting for Faye part one

Note from the Author: HEY THIS IS LYNN'S WRITING (part of the trio that uses Ace team as a name). Please review…. Stories written by me tend to be more romance and action based. Please review, And if you hate this story. Please say so.  
  
~Lynn~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the bebop characters, I don't have them copyrighted. I'm also in dept like the bebop members so I don't have the cash to do so. Also I don't feel like doing a jet to get quick cash. Gambling away everything intill I'm left with out my clothes isn't my idea of fun. So please don't sue ^_~  
  
  
  
What was waiting for Faye part one  
  
Faye had started the Red-tail. Ed was neatly tucked into the back and was trying her hardest to be like Faye. Faye had even caught her trying to put on Faye's cloths before. Besides the fact that they didn't fit, Ed had somewhat tried to tame her mane of Orange hair into a Faye like style. This resulted in hair gel smothering the bathroom and Ed having to take a shower. But after the previous dilemma both Faye and Ed were ready to gamble. "Kid think of it this way, I'm passing on my legacy to you. So watch every move I do." Said Faye starting the red tail. "Yes it is Futile that Faye teaches Ed!" said Ed smiling. Faye knew that Ed would appreciate the outing but Ed had funny ways of showing so. Like her love for Spike. Faye dazed out for a moment and was shaken to reality by Ed. 'FAYE-FAYE! 'TIS IS TIME TO TEACH ED HOW TO CHEAT!" said Ed grabbing Faye's arm. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot kid." Said Faye slipping on her sunglasses and parking the red tail.  
  
Gaya Flamingo casino, was the name of Faye's new target. The poker Alice and Ed the cowgirl both entered the casino. "Give me a thousand worth of chips." Said Faye to the bartender. "Right away ma'am!" said the burly tender. Hour after hour, Faye taught Ed all about cheating. Even a lesson or two about synching out your opponents. The two were stationed at a poker table. When Faye taught Ed the art of Poker. "You're a natural!" Faye said as Ed won 50 woolongs and deposited them into Faye outstretched hands.  
  
It was rather late when the duo returned to the bebop. 2:30 am to be precise. Pockets full of woolongs, puffy eyed, and tired the two entered the bebop. "Faye?" said jet looking straight at her. Some sort of panic lurked in his eyes. "Oh so you're Faye." Said a new voice coming from the kitchen. Faye peered inside only to find…  
  
READ CHAPTER 3 WHAT WAS WAITING FOR FAYE TO CONTINUE!  
  
  
  
Note from the Author: HEY THIS IS LYNN'S WRITING (part of the trio that uses Ace team as a name). Please review…. Stories written by me tend to be more romance and action based. Please review, And if you hate this story. Please say so.  
  
~Lynn~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the bebop characters, I don't have them copyrighted. I'm also in dept like the bebop members so I don't have the cash to do so. Also I don't feel like doing a jet to get quick cash. Gambling away everything intill I'm left with out my clothes isn't my idea of fun. So please don't sue ^_~  
  
  
  
What was waiting for Faye part 2  
  
It was Julia. It had to be. There was no mistaking the beautiful blonde with a body to die for. She was here for Spike; it was her ho has made her fantasies no more ten mere dreams. "Yeah, I'm Faye." Said Faye with an attitude. "Supposed to be the reincarnation of Poker Alice." Said Faye. Her head held high. "No need to brag. I'm Julia." Said Julia extending a hand. Faye ignored it. Pure hate in her eyes. "Well I wonder why you're so hostile towards Me.," said Julia turning away. Faye clenched her fists and bit the bullet. It was then Spike entered. "Faye?" he said. She noticed that he was wearing boxers and was lacking a top. "I see you found her." She said a tad of spite in her voice. "Yeah, I'm real glad I did. It was Jet who a-" started Spike. However Faye left the room not allowing him to finish. Julia looked at Spike and Spike shrugged. "God knows what's up with her." Said Spike turning toward the refrigerator. Julia turned and followed after Faye. "Faye, I'm rather curious on why you hate me so suddenly." Said Julia looking Faye in her eyes. 


End file.
